Restart
by MammonDaughter
Summary: Hope. A word that few know of and few still comprehend the full meaning of. Ten generations had passed since the fall of time and its controller, Dialga. Time flies as they say; well time flew away a long time ago. From PIT, to Wigglytuff's Guild, to the roming of a few, follow them as their stories are told around that one word that keeps them going. Will continue if liked.
1. The Hope of the Enlightened Few

I do not own Pokemon nor do I gain any money from this story. Stardust in this story is my OC. This story will also have OC's that were given for me to use and it will be metioned on the chapters they first appear on who owns them. If this story gives offence to anyone please let me know before you make a complaint to the site so I may have the chance to talk to you about your concerns and rectify it.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my third attempt making this story work. My last two failed because I have way too many ideas and have trouble making up my mind as to which to use. So, hopefuly now I can get my barings strait and give you a story that you deserve.

This story is a twist on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Time/Darkness/Sky. If you have played these game (please play them they are great) then you will know of some of the story line. Have no fear thought, I am not going to be playing this story exatly like the games. There are diffences to hold your intrest and to keep you guessing along the way.

Specal thanks to all who have given an Original Character (OC) to help with ideas for this story. They are as follows, **Flying Dragonite, Traveling Master, Legendary Fairy, HollyFlash **and my** friends **and** family. **They have given me around 14 OC's altogether which is by far a great help. If anyone else would like to give one I have several rules. 1) you must have a FanFiction account and PM me to ask for the info you will need. As much I would like to accept everyone it's easier on me to have an account so I can PM you all the info and talk to you without problems. 2) you understand that I can change some things about your OC to make them fit better with the story. If possible, tailor your OC to fit. By sending me an OC I consider it a privilage to have that information and will only make changes if they do not fit with the story I'm making. This way I can include all OC's even if they are not what you fully invisioned them to be.

Constructive criticism is very much allowed. If you spot any mistacks or do not understand anything I have written let me know via review or PM. Be as long as you like and as blunt as you like. I take no offence to such things and appreciate all the help you are willing to give to make this story better.

One more thing. For those of you who have read the original posting I have changed some details (like the dagger) and fixed mistakes that you have pointed out.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Hope. A word that few know of and few still comprehend the full meaning of. Ten generations had passed since the fall of time and its controller, Dialga. Time flies as they say; well time flew away a long time ago. What's left of the world is shattered and shrouded in the night. No time and eternal darkness under the unforgiving sky made from a broken soul.

Hope is a word that one team knew of well and gave their all to try to make everyone else understand. The name of that team was the Planetary Investigation Team or PIT for short. They were charged with a mission of great importance, a mission that gave them the hope that they were looking for. The team was leading an underground resistance to over throw the corrupted Primal Dialga and his puppet Dusknoir.

Now more than ever the team understood the word hope as their leaders made their way to a secret location where the Passage of Time was hidden. The Passage of Time is a doorway to the past controlled by a member of the team and the only way of fulfilling the hope that they all sort for.

(The dark future)

Light footsteps could be heard only to trained ears as three figures moved through a dark forest. They had been on a long journey around the shattered land. Their mission was simple yet hard to accomplish.

You see, the dark lands of floating rock were not always like this. The land was whole with islands surounded by the deep blue of the sea. The seasons came and went over the years since only the oldest of the old could remember. The sun and the moon likewise moved in timely fashion over the land. Now however, the world is frozen in time and eternal darkness. No winds blow, the day never comes and madness is ripe across the lands. The only way to change the world for the better was to find five mystic items from Dialga's Temporal Tower, known as Time Gears. These gears in the past were used to keep time flowing across the land, they failed. The plan was to find them and in the past return them to the Tower before time stood still.

The three kept to the shadows but occasionally, you could see who they were as they moved into the lighter areas of the forest. The first of the group was a Pokémon considered to be highly dangerous and for good reasons. His name was Grovyle. He is widely considered the spirit of PIT. Whenever someone felt like giving up it was he who gave them the push they needed to keep going. A kind, gentle soul willing to kill to accomplish his mission, and he hated himself for that. A thin scar traced the area above his left eye, a reminder of the day his parents were killed and also his reminder of the seriousness of the mission and the importance of completing it.

The second was a young Mightyena. The young Pup was raised by Grovyle as a younger brother after Dusknoir killed his family for helping the PIT by hiding them. He only recently joined them in finding the last Time Gear. Physically weakened by an unhealed back leg. Mightyena made up for it by his bravery and his ability to learn quickly and adapt to new situations.

The last was the most feared, loved or both depending on how you saw her. Her name was Stardust, a human girl of 15 years. For as long as the Pokémon of the world could remember humans have been the sign that disaster is coming. Humans were either the cause or the salvation of all. Stardust was considered the salvation of the world because of an ability known only as Dimensional Scream. This extrodanry ability was used to find the location of the Time Gears in their dark world so that when they travelled to the past it would be easier to gather them. The ability worked by touch. Stardust would touch the area around suspected locations and it would be confirmed by a vision of the past when time still existed. Even though it can work for the future as well that notion is impossible since there is no future, no time flowing forward. The drawback of such an incredible ability was that she needed an unconditional trust or bond between her and a Pokémon for it to work. That Pokémon was Grovyle, her friend that she saved from Dusknoir ( that's one the reasons why he was considered dangerous). Stardust also helped raised Mightyena and considered him as her little brother.

On her left wrist was a brown watch with _SW_ engraved on the side. She has had that watch since she could remember. Over her shoulder was a navy blue bag that held her book, writing equipment, a vile holding a strange liquid, sleeping dust, berries, seeds and a smaller pouch to hold the five Time Gears. Basically, anything they needed to get the job done.

She also had a grey belt around her waist with a 34cm long dagger hanging off of it (13cm long handle, 21cm blade). The handle of the dagger was gold with beautiful engravings near the blade, middle of the handle and at the end. On the end of it was a beautiful green sphere half embedded into the handle. The blade was pure white, sharper than a Pidgeot's eye and as light as a feather. When in use the handle glows a soft golden light but only for Stardust as she is the only one who can access it's amazing powers. To all others who may try to use it, it will only be a normal dagger.

Grovyle looked back at the two behind him. Mightyena was keeping up well with the pace he had set for them. Stardust, unlike her normal self, was moving unusually slow and looking around in a manner he had never seen from her. He stopped and signalled for Mightyena to stop next to him.

"Stardust?" Grovyle called out just loud enough for her to hear. She looked over to them and moved to be with them. She knelt down to their eye level to speek with them better.

"What's the matter, sis?" Mightyena asked with a voice filled with concern.

Stardust shook her head and said while trying to hide the fear in her voice, "You don't feel it, like we're being followed?"

Grovlye shook his head, "I've felt nothing for a long while. What about you, Pup."

Mightyena smiled like a kid every time they used his nickname before answering, "I've never been good at knowing those things, even with my great hearing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Pup," Stardust smiled at him. "It's just it feels as if I, what's the best way of describing this, as if this presence, as if I know this presence and can feel it following us, following me." She finished in a low tone.

Grovyle could see in her eyes the fear she was feeling. He had seen fear in those deep brown eyes before, mainly when he or another friend was injured. This fear was one he had never seen from her before and with everything that has happened between them that scared him greatly. Grovyle took her hand in his claw and held it gently as Mightyena tried to smile.

"We will keep an eye out for that danger, but we have to keep moving, friend," He said with the gentle voice he was known for. "We are so close; we can't give up our hope now."

"Oh partner, your right," She said, trying to sound brave. "We better get going, the rest are waiting for us."

With a sunshine smile Grovyle helped Stardust to her feet and the three continued their trek through the forest. As they moved through Stardust couldn't shack the feeling that she was being followed.

Seven Pokémon waited in anticipation for their leaders to arrive. The waiting Pokémon made up the first sub-team or Team I. The oldest of them was the Legendary Pokémon Celebi. She was a shiny in that she had pink skin instead of the normal green. It was she who owned the Passage of Time and the only reliable way for their leaders to travel to the past. Resting on the ground next to her was Butterfree, she was a beautiful old soul who kept order to the main base (Stardust home) and gave then all a sense of motherly love. It was she and her late husband that raised Grovyle after his parents were killed. Playing a small hand game nearby were two cousins, Minum and Plusle. Both with polar personalities; Plusle could be loud, demanding and all-round pain to those not use to her. Minum on the other hand was calm, collective and unlike his cousin was able to stop and think before jumping into a situation. Their job was to deliver messages and orders to and from each of the sub-teams and report back to base with any relevant findings. Because of this they were part of a few who knew where all of the hidden bases of PIT where. Talking to the side was Abra, Aipom and Haunter, the information gathers of the team. Abra was a cool, composed Pokémon who believed letting things become personal was ones worse enemy. For this reason it would seem to those who did not know him to be cold but on the contrary, he was one of the most emotional Pokémon on the team. Haunter and Aipom are never without the other. Haunter's sister was killed by Dusknoir because, it was never really found out why. Some say it was because she refused Dusknoir's company. Others say that it was because Haunter refused to join the Gripper Pokémon. All that was truly known is the hate Aipom and Haunter have for him. Aipom and Haunter's sister were lovers despite physical differences and Aipom and Haunter thinks of the other as a brother. After her death Haunter took an oath of silence as Aipom vowed not to evolve until Dusknoir was made to pay for what he had done.

Celebi looked over to the entrance of the rocks the hid her Passage. Celebi could always tell when someone she liked came into her forest.

"They're here!" She called to everyone in a fairy like voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and tuned to see the three leaders enter the area.

"Hello everyone!" Stardust said as she waved at them, "I'm glad you made it!"

"We wouldn't miss this for anything!" Plusle called out as she ran up and jumped into Stardust's arms to give a hug. This caused Stardust's already loose long dark brown hair to fall out of its bun and the Pecha Band holding it to fall to the ground. With Plusle in arms Stardust, Grovyle (gathering up the Pecha Band) and Mightyena went over to the rest of the group as they stood up and met them in the middle.

"You can jump down now, Plusle," Stardust said to Plusle as she tried to pull her off. Plusle instead tightened her grip.

"This is the last time I will see you," Plusle said in an innocent tone.

"This is the last time we will all see them," Minum said as he crossed his arms. "Don't you think we all want a chance to say goodbye before they leave?"

"You know he's right, Plus," Aipom said.

Without a word Stardust went to her knees and let the little Pokémon out of her grip. Plusle went over and stood next to her cousin just a meter away. Stardust took her Pecha Band back from Grovyle retied her hair.

"Grovyle, my boy," Butterfree said as she came over to Grovyle. "It's good to see you again, my son."

"And you to Free, I'm so glad you came here with everyone else." Grovyle said with happiness as he gave her a hug.

"Stardust, Grovyle," Cebebi started, getting their attention. Butterfree broke the hug and went to the side. "I've set the Passage to make you arrive a month or two before the deadline." Celebi finished.

"A month or two?" Grovyle questioned. Celebi looked at him with understanding.

"I don't know how long I can give you. All I know it that you have at least a month, so you must be quick in collecting the Time Gears and locating where Temple Tower is. I'm going to double check to make sure that you have at least that amount of time," Celebi said as she flew of and faced her Passage.

"How are you going to find the key to the Tower, or for a matter of fact how are you going to find the Hidden Land?" Aipom asked, everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Stardust asked.

He took a breath, "You have left a lot of if's, but's and maybes in this plan. By sending just you and Grovyle aren't we taking the chance of not completing the mission in time given that we have so little of it?"

"He's correct," Abra said. "Would it not be best if more were to go?"

"We've talked about this," Grovyle said. "If we all go then there will be no one left here to fix the problem if we fail."

"You have to listen to us on this one," Stardust said to them all. "It would be easier if we are as small of a team as possible."

Aipom let out a laugh, "OK, suit your selves. I just wanted to make sure you were determined to do this right. You're the last hope we've got."

Grovyle let out a growl at his behaviour as the rest tried not to laugh.

"I still want to go with you, sis," Mightyena said with sadness.

"Don't start that again, Pup," Stardust said as she patted him on the back. "That bloody leg of yours is the only thing keeping you back. If you could I would let you come with us without hesitation but with that leg…" Mightyena just nodded as he tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm done," Celebi called as she turned around and faced everyone. Everyone looked at her and walked over to where she was. "I've checked, you have at least a month to get it done," Celebi said as she looked at Grovyle and Stardust. "It's time to say your goodbyes."

"Already?" Stardust cried.

"How about we don't draw this out?" Grovyle suggested.

"Good idea," Abra said as he came over to his leaders. He took Grovyle's claw and shocked it, "I'm glad to have got to known you. I wish you luck, friend."

"Thank you for everything Abra," Grovyle said back. Abra then gave Stardust a shack as well.

"Yes, thank you." Stardust said to him. Abra stepped back for Aipom and Haunter.

"You better not stuff this up," Aipom said with a smile. Haunter smiled with a nod as he hugged Stardust.

"I would shut that mouth it I were you," Stardust said to him. "You're not in the good books at the moment."

"Good books, bad books, it all depends on how you see things." Aipom replied. Haunter rolled his eyes at him; Aipom saw but chose to ignore it for the moment.

"Goodbye, Aipom." Grovyle said as he crossed his arms.

"Children, please," Butterfree said to calm them down. Aipom and Haunter let her through. She looked at both of them in their eyes, "I want both of you to know that I'm proud of all you two have accomplished, take my best wishes with you." She was trying to hide the tears.

"Butterfree, don't cry," Grovyle said as he brought her into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought I was ready for this," Butterfree cried into his shoulder.

While that was happening Stardust talked to Minum and Plusle.

"It was your team that gave us a reason to keep going," Minum said.

"After our family disappeared we thought it was the end, till you came along." Plusle continued.

"You gave us the hope we needed, and we thank you for that." Minum finished.

"It was you two who kept the team in contact with each other." Stardust said with a smile. "Without your bravery this team would have had a lot harder time trying to be organized let alone do anything meaningful."

"We tried our best," Plusle said with a smile.

"And for that you have my thanks," Stardust as she gave the two a hug.

Grovyle pulled Butterfree off him, "OK Butterfree, that's enough. We have to go now." Butterfree got of him and straightened up, "Your right, your right."

"Stardust, Grovyle," MIghtyena said with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you,"

"Pup," Grovyle and Stardust said together.

"Of course we're going to miss you," Stardust said to the nearly crying Pokémon.

"You have to be brave now," Grovyle said encouragingly. "With us not here you need to keep on track and make sure the rest of the team are OK till the end."

"Yes, I'll make you proud," Mightyena bravely said. Grovyle and Stardust both gave him a hug.

"Stardust, Grovyle," Celebi said, getting their attention. "It's time for you to go."

"Your right, Cel. Grov we must go now before we are stopped by unwanted company", Stardust told Grovyle. Grovyle nodded in agreement. Looking up to her team she said this, "Goodbye my friends, if all goes well then this is the last time we will all be together. Butterfree please, look after everyone till the end."

Butterfree nodded, "I will."

Before they stepped into the event horizon Stardust looked back at everyone, then at the cliffs that surrounded them. She could feel the presence from earlier.

"Stardust, are you OK?" Grovyle asked with concern.

"I don't know," She said to him. Grovyle looked around the cliffs before taking her hand in his claw. Grovyle gave her a smile before leading her into the Passage.

A shadow observed as a group of nine Pokémon and a human say goodbye to each other. The shadow eyed down Grovyle knowing what he was to Stardust, the thing that took her away from him. He saw Stardust look in his direction up above the cliffs that surrounded her and for a moment his heart skipped. She could feel his presence, she always could, but he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. If she could not be his then she would belong to no one. As Stardust and Grovyle went through the Passage of Time the shadow followed them; trying hard not to let the other eight Pokémon know of its presence.

Stardust and Grovyle had death grips on the other's wrists as the shadow let out Shadow Ball intended to kill them. "STARDUST MOVE!" Grovyle let go of Stardust's left wrist taking her watch with him. All the energy from the attack hit and absorbed into him. He cried out in pain.

"GROVYLE? GROVYLE ARE YOU OK?" Stardust screamed, trying her best to hold on to him.

She looked in the direction of the shadow, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM, DARKRAI!" She yelled at it.

The Darkrai let out a laugh. "I can't do that Stardust. You will die here along with that pathetic creature."

With that Darkrai let out another attack towards Stardust. "Don't worry about me Stardust. I'll be fine," Grovyle said weakly. Grovyle moved in way of the attack for his friend, hitting him again. "I'm sorry partner." Grovyle let go, holding on to her brown watch with all his will.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She fell into darkness.

Darkrai, believing he hit Stardust as well left the time wormhole and faded away. Laughing to no one the whole time.

Stardust woke up, the wind was howling, rain socked her cloths and she was shivering. She stood up, finding it very hard with the wind. She luckily found her things next to her, grabbing them she started running to find shelter. The best she could find was underneath an old tree within the root system.

She sat down and rested. Her thoughts about Grovyle and the attack filled her mind. Darkrai… She knew him but her mind was foggy as she tried to remember where from. But Stardust had a mission to complete and she knew what she had to do. Forgetting the rain and lighting she left the shelter and started walking to her destination deep within Treeshoud Forest. She wished that her hope, her partner and companion was not dead. For if her hope was dead then her reason for all of this pain would have been for nothing.

* * *

As a question raised in a review about the dagger used by Stardust and if I own a similar dagger. The dagger is my brother's, Photoshoped to look like the dagger in this story. My bro's has a silver handle, blue plastic gem at the end, pictures of people on the unshapened metal silver blade and is as heavy as all hell. I used it as the cover so that you may be able to imagine it better as some had trouble seeing what it looked like. I prefer to base things in my stories on real objects so I can better discribe what they are and what they look like.


	2. The Lost Pokemon

Horray for chapter two! Please note that if you have already read the first chapter then I have changed things to it so it would be best to reread it. If you have just come from reading the first chapter then feel free to ignore that last sentence.

For some reason FanFiction has a problem with me trying to seperate paragraphs. If this stops you from being able to read properly I can easily fix that by placing dots between them like so.

...

Now for Chapter 2!

* * *

(The Past)

High waves pounded the coast of the land. The winds blew hard adding to the almost unbearable noise of the thunder and rain. With the wind, waves and the rain you wouldn't think that anyone other than a water type would survive long. But despite the overwhelming odds, a Treecko did.

The Treecko washed onto a deserted beach, sometimes being caught again by the waves only to be hurled back onto the sand. A few hours passed, the waves died down as the sun's light tickled the edge of the horizon. A soft pink and yellow glow filled the eyes of the lost Pokémon, making it open its eyes. The Treecko's head hurt badly as it lifted it. It looked around and saw that its head was next to a large rock. Its eye's blurred as the pain became unbearable. _'Have to stay awake. Have to… have… to,'_ was all it thought before its eye's closed once again.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as a very timid looking Totodile was pacing in front of the famous Wigglytuff Guild. The Guild was a training centre for all aspiring Exploration Teams. Led by the living legend, Wigglytuff and his second in command and closest friend, Chatot. The timid Tototdile had tried before to enter but each time he was scared away from the sentry and gate keeper's voices.

"I can do this, today is the day," He pepped talked himself. Taking a deep breath, he stood on the grate that wasoutside the main entrance gate.

"Gate Keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT," The gate keeper asked.

"Totodile's footprint, a Tododile's footprint," The sentry replied.

Totodile jumped of the grate like it was on fire. Panting heavily he said to himself, "Why can't I do this," he pulled out an old looking rock, "Not even my relic fragment can help me, maybe later. I'm such a coward." With that he walked down the steps and out of sight just a two Pokémon came out from hiding.

"Did you see that!? That kid scared of those voices that he ran away. I knew he was a chicken but this is neat, and that rock…" The Zabat then turned to his friend. "Let's get that rock of that chicken," Zubat asked the Koffing

"Zubat mate, we think sooo much alike," Koffing replied.

They gave each other a nod then started following the timid Pokémon.

* * *

Totodile was in his favourite place to cool off and think about his problems, the beach. The Krabby were blowing their bubbles across the sand. As the light hit them they glistened with the colours of the rainbow. Totodile was following the path of one of these bubbles when he noticed a green lump on the far side of the beach, next to some rocks. Concern and worry filled his head as he ran to the side of the green lump with no concern for his own safety.

When he arrived, what he saw shocked him. "Wake up, please get up. Come on please you need to get up!" Totodile was shaking the Treecko as hard as he could. At last the Treecko woke up; he sat up and looked around. "Were I'm I," He asked Totodile

"You're at the beach. Do you remember how you ended up on your back like that? Oh no! Your head! You're hurt!" Totodile cried as he went into his bag and pulled out a blue berry. As the blue Pokémon did this Treecko touched his head over his left eye where the pain was coming from. He drew his hand away and saw his blood on the tips of his fingers.

"Here, eat this Oran Berry," Totodile said to the Treecko, showing him the berry. "It'll fix you up in no time."

"Thank you," Treecko said, taking the berry and eating it whole.

"So," Totodile started. "Do you remember how you ended up injured like that?"

"No, I don't remember anything,"

"Well, that's OK Treecko, I'm sure that-"

Treecko cut in "No, you don't understand! I don't remember anything about myself! And what do you mean Treecko, my name is Grovyle."

Totodile was seriously confused "Are you sure that your tree goes all the way to the top branch? Or are you just joking around?"

"What do you mean by that?" Treecko asked, a bit more angrily then intended.

Totodile looked at him as if he was insane. "What? You seriously don't know what kind of Pokémon you are? Just go and have a look at your reflection," He said as he pointed to the water.

Treecko went over and looked in, he really was a Treecko. He touched his face with his hands, 'How can this be?" He asked himself as he looked at the drying blood over his left eye.

"Hey Treecko, you dropped this." Totodile picked up the sand covered watch. As Treecko turned around it was almost too fast to catch. Two Pokémon came up from behind Totodile, pushed him to the ground. Off him they took the relic fragment and the watch. Then as fast as they were there, they were gone. "Come and get it chicken. What's the matter? Too scared?" One of them called back as they ran into a nearby cave.

"He right, I am a chicken. I can't go after them." Totodile told Treecko as he helped him up.

"Who are they?" Treecko asked.

"They're Koffing and Zubat. They've stolen from me before. Each time I try to take them on they beat me every time. They're too strong." Totodile said as he looked towards the direction the crooks went. Tears started to form in the water Pokémon's eyes. Treecko, feeling anger coming from deep inside his soul put his hand on the Pokémon's shoulder,

"Look at me." Totodile locked eyes with Treecko, almost scared by the look of determination that ran deep into them. "If you don't go after them then they will keep doing this again and again to you. If you admit defeat then you want get anywhere in life. If you don't fight for what you believe in, life is meaningless. I will help you go after them if you like."

Totodile was finding it hard to talk after that speech. "No one has ever said they will help me before." He said in a whisper but filled with happiness. A smile broke out across Treecko's face making the timid Pokémon smile as well. "OK," Totodile said bravely. "We better go quickly, they ran into Beach Cave." Treecko removed his claw and they both ran into Beach Cave.

* * *

Beach Cave, a water dungeon filled with water type Pokemon. Totodile, not wanting to take the lead, followed the amnesia bound Pokemon with glee. _'I can't believe that he's really helping me!' _Totodile thought to himself. _'Still, a Treecko saying he's a Grovyle. That's really strange. But the amnesia thing is the most worrying. Maybe that's why he's a little off. Amnesia or not, he's helping me be braver then I've ever been. I wonder if he is going to stay once this is done. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he would want to stay around. I just have to ask…"_

Treecko looked back upon the Pokémon behind him and for a split second, thought that something was wrong. For that slit second Treecko also felt anger towards Totodile, as if he was taking something that didn't belong to him. Treecko shot down the thought. '_Totodile has done nothing but try to be nice,'_ Treecko thought to himself_. 'And yet why do I keep thinking that someone else should be there, following my lead? Come on Grovyle, pull yourself together! You have no reason to hate him.' _

The two mastered the water dungeon with ease. Along the way they grew to level seven, Treecko found how to use Absorb and Totodile found Water Gun.

When the two reached the pit of the cave where Zubat and Koffing were looking over what they had stolen. Koffing was really excited by the watch; he had never seen such a weird thing before.

"Hey Zubat you got to see this, these metal things inside the dome are moving. This may be worth a fortune at the shop. But then again the brown part is rather faded."

"This rock has nothing special on it apart from this stupid looking pattern. Well your right Koffing we had better sell them."

"They are not for you to do anything with you thieves!" Treecko's voice echoed all around them, making them look around wildly trying to find the owner. "Who's there" Koffing demanded. Totodile and Treecko came out from hiding. "GIVE ME BACK MY RELIC FRAGMENT! IT'S MY PERSONAL TREASURE AND IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" It was hard for him but Totodile found the will to say it.

"That watch is the key to my past, hand it over now or we will bring you down," Treecko threatened.

"What? The chicken and the fool think they can get their stuff back? Koffing, what do you think?" Zubat asked his criminal friend.

"I don't know but they do look fragile, don't they?" Koffing replied

"Right you are my rounded friend,"Zubat replied with a smile. "Well kids, looks like we are going to teach you why not to mess with the big boys."

Zubat faced down Totodile while Koffing went for Treecko.

Zubat glared at Totodile, laughing all the while. Totodile scared out of his wits started running away from an ever still laughing Zubat. As Totodile ran from Zubat he got an idea. Totodile ran for the wall as Zubat was just about to hit him. Quickly he stopped and ducked. Zubat who couldn't stop in time hit the wall. Zubat came off the wall in a daze; he turned back to Totodile but he was ready for him. First he used Leer to curl away his defences before using Water Gun twice, knocking him out.

Koffing kept bombarding Treecko with attack after attack. Treecko who had finally had enough of dogging attacks hit Koffing dead on with Pound, sending him flying away. Koffing came back at Treecko hitting him hard. Treecko with only a few HP left used Overgrow and his attacks powered up. Koffing came for another hit but Treecko got in first with Absorb, knocking Koffing out of the battle and giving Treecko a much needed energy boost.

Treecko turned to his newfound friend to see if he was alright. Totodile was looking down at Zubat's knocked out form.

"You alright Totodile?" Treecko asked as he came over to him.

"I ran away." Totodile said solemnly.

Treecko laughed. Totodile glared at him. "Go ahead and laugh. Everyone else does."

Treecko stopped laughing. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but if you had run away then why are you standing there now? You're just so negative; lighten up a little will you."

"And? So what if I'm negative?"

Treecko just started laughing again. "Yes, you ran but in the end you stood up and said no more. Totodile." He put his hands on his shoulders. Totodile just looked at him with angry eyes. "You may have run at first but you fought back in the end. That's more then what most do in a life time and you should be proud of that achievement. I sure am." Treecko finished off with a sunshine smile.

Totodile was shocked. No one had ever before had given him such a complement. No one was ever proud of him before that day. He tried to speak but the words would not form. All he could muster was a small, "Thank you."

"No worries. You help me, I help you and all of that cliché nonsense you hear everywhere," Treecko looked at where the thieves had fallen. "Come on, let's collect our things and get out of this place."

* * *

When Treecko and Totodile finally made it out of the cave, Totodile told Treecko about his relic fragment and how he found it one day and his hopes of solving the mysterious pattern on it. After telling Treecko, Totodile remembered the brown thing that Treecko had on him.

"So Treecko what did those Pokémon steal from you, I believe that you called it a 'watch'."

"It tells you the exact time, if you set it right." Treecko looked at the ticking watch in his hand. "But it's not mine; at least, I don't think it is."

"You really have no memory, do you?" Totodile asked in a sad voice. Treecko shook his head,

"No, I don't," Treecko answered. "But I do know that I was Grovyle, not Treecko. That I know with no doubt."

Totodile shrugged, "I've only heard of Pokémon evolving forwards, not backwards. If you say you were a Grovyle then I think I believe you. However telling everyone that you're a Grovyle would sound like your completely nuts."

Treecko nodded, "It would seem that I'm in a bit of a predicament."

"So Treecko, what are you going to do now. If you have no plans on what you're going next then can I ask you something," Totodile asked nervously.

Treecko nodded, "It would depend on what you're asking, but go ahead."

"Before I came to the beach today I tried to enter Wigglytuff Guild to become part of an exploration team. As you can guess I got scared and left. No one has ever helped me before like you just did. I mean, what I'm trying to ask is, will you be my partner in an exploration team? I promise to help you find your past and your memories. Just say you will join me!"

Treecko thought about it for a moment. 'He's right,' Treecko thought to himself. 'I don't know where to go and this Pokémon, despite the lack of faith he has for himself, really is a good soul. Maybe for now at least, I will stay with him.' "Yes Totodile I will join you as your partner in an exploration team, whatever the hell that is. Partner Toto?" He extended his hand.

Totodile took the hand, "Partner Tree". He said as they shook in agreement. The new friends, with Totodile showing the way, then started heading towards the guild to sign on.

* * *

Stardust ran through the forest, freezing cold from the rain that has socked her to the bone. All the teenage girl wore was a thin, very light pink long sleeved shirt. Over it was a hooded green/blue coloured jumper with cords to tie the hood in place. For pants she wore black jeans and a pair of worn black joggers with her grey belt around her waist. All socked and heavy, making her slow her down from her normal running pace.

Stardust didn't allow herself the luxury to grieve for her lost partner nor did she let herself stop and fall to the ground, crying and hoping he was alright. No, she pushed that all aside and focused on what had to be done.

The rain died down as the sky lightened off to the east. Stardust saw the light and looked for the tallest tree she could climb. Finding it she climbed to the top and held on to the trunk. She watched as the sky turned through the colours of the morning. So taken back by the sight she forgot all reason that told her to find cover and hide from unwanted eyes. Bright light suddenly blinded her, nearly making her fall out of the tree. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to eye the source of the light. "Grovyle! Look! It's the sun!" She cried to her partner and waited for his reply that he always gave her. But no reply came.

"Grovyle? What's the…" Stardust said as she looked around for her friend. For a moment she didn't know why he wasn't there with her, sharing this beautiful sight. Then, like being hit by a large boulder, realisation hit her. Grovyle wasn't here next to her. She didn't know where he was or if he was alright. Pain and loss for the first since the attack took over her. Tears started going down her cheeks uncontrollably as she was bathed in the morning light. For the first time since she could remember, she felt completely alone and at loss of what to do. Not even the sight of the morning sun could raise her sprite from its darkened state. Only with her unconditional friend could she feel any happiness under the sun. She looked back at the blinding light, looking deep into it. Her resolve became even stronger than before as she made her way down to the ground. If she had to do this by herself then Arcues help anyone who would be in the way of completing her mission. For in this world or any world, there is nothing more dangerous than someone with a mission, and nothing to lose.


	3. Dark Footsteps Part 1

I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I am alive but man I wish I wasn't at the moment. Why have I not updated, well there are several reasons. 1. I don't know what it's like in different countries but in Australia you start school around the last week of January and finish around the first week of December. This gives you 6 or 8 weeks of holidays depending on your grade. As it's the last term of 4 before I move on to my final year of secondary school, the work decides to come at you all at once. For instance last week I had my Math and my Information Technology assignments due one day after the other. 2. I was in the school musical which took out a week of anything else and left me really tired, and set me back on school work. 3. I needed to sketch out a rough idea on the direction of this story. Since I'm still allowing people with Fanfic accounts to summit OC, I had to work out a story that could accommodate changes. Kinda hard but hey, this story is about the little guys who are affected by what's happening. The OC's people have allowed me to use lets that happen as you have a say in those characters that overall, makes things more personal. Thanks everyone so far in helping the little guys have their say and I'll try my best to live up to your vision of them as they deserve nothing less.

Legendary Fairy owns Katrine, Snow and Sparky. Thank you for your support and I hope this is what you dreamed.

* * *

(Dark Future)

Two purple eyes pieced through the darkness of the forest. They looked around to make sure the path was clear before moving forward. After a while the owner of the eyes made it to her destination.

She walked forward into the light of Passage of Time and looked at the swirling colours of blues.

"You know, it's a very bad idea to stand so close to my Passage, Katrine," Said a fairy like voice. The Pokémon turned around and faced Celebi. Celebi looked down at her Delcatty friend. "You may end up time traveling with no clue of where or when you're going." She finished with a smiled.

"They have already left?" Katrine asked with a voice full of concern.

"I'm afraid so," Celebi answered with some confusion in her voice.

"Damit," The Delcatty swore. "I needed to ask Stardust something important."

"Katie? Are you alright? You don't look to good." Celebi asked.

Katrine smile back. "I've just come back from the west coast near what use to be called Happy Point. It's anything but happy now."

"Oh," Celebi smiled vaguely. "I didn't know it was that bad over there, but enough of that doom and gloom stuff. So why are you here, Katie? Just come for a visit?"

Katrine smiled faded, "Sorry Cel, I came to talk to our leaders before they left. I had to ask them something important."

"Like what," Celebi asked.

"It's hard to explain so please bear with me. When I first met Stardust I could tell she was hiding something. As you know, humans only come to this world when danger is afoot. When I asked her where she was from and how a she came to our world, she just smiled and said it didn't matter. At first it bothered me, and even you right?"

"It still does, but despite that she's been more than trustworthy," Celebi answered. "Her determination and velar are worthy of the Legendries. Stardust has earned my trust even if her past is shady at best."

"It's just," Katrine looked down at the ground. "Pokémon have died in the most savage ways so that we would have the chance to change this world, and we leave it to only two? Why did only she and Grovyle go back to the past? Do they honestly think that we would buy the story, 'If we fail then there is someone else to try'? If they fail then we wouldn't be able to try again because it will wreak havoc on the time line and cause a bigger paradox then the one we are trying to make." She looked up and stared into Celebi's eyes, "So, why did you let them leave knowing all of this? Why did you support that lie?"

Celebi looked at her Passage of Time. Only when she was around her Passage did she feel like she was alive. Most likely because she knew, at any moment, she could just leave this world and live centuries before time ever stopped. But, she didn't want too. She knew Grovyle wouldn't leave Stardust and Stardust wouldn't leave this world the way it is. So she stayed and prayed to Arcues for the vague hope that Grovyle would notice her the way she notices him.

"I let them leave Katie because I trust them," Celebi looked at her friend. "They have earned our trust and respect more times than I can remember. They have travelled this world, found where the Time Gears were hidden, saved the lives of innocent Pokémon and gave anyone who would listen hope and the chance to believe in something greater then themselves. More so, they are our leaders and just on that account we must listen to their orders, no matter how strange they may seem."

"Even if that hope you speak of is based on a lie?" Katrine asked.

"If that lie comes from Stardust then you can bet the white ribbon on your tail that I will not give up hope now."

"Not everyone has the same point of view as you, Cel. Others will argue that Dusknoir is the reason we must send more. Primal Dialga no doubt knows that they have left and will be sending Dusknoir after them," Katrine argued. "If they find out about this lie-"

"They won't unless they're told!" Celebi snapped back.

"My point is, if you would bear with me?" Katrine asked calmly. Celebi nodded after taking a breath. "Stardust may be trustworthy but she and Grovyle are changing the past as we speak. In the records recovered there is no mention of the Time Gears being taken or even being disturbed. They just shut down and stopped working and the only warning being the Mystery Dungeons where space is trying to compensate for the loss of time. For all we know we could be living a different world to the one our leaders left. By supporting that lie you could have doomed us all."

Celebi took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Katie is one of the most friendly and outgoing Pokémon in this world. Normally her happy, almost carefree, nature would get the better of anyone. Until they see her like this, putting everything into making the mission happen. This is but one reason that she liked the girl so much. She does what she does without trying to hurt.

"Maybe you're right, Katie. Maybe everything we do is for nothing and that the hope we all hold on too is just a lie, told by someone who has the trust of a lot of Pokémon. But in the end, who really cares? That one lie may help many Pokémon not fall into madness. That hope may help stop what's happening at the once Happy Point. Lies are not the demons everyone makes them out to be. For a lie when told with good intentions behind them may change our world for the better, and Stardust's lie has good intentions behind them. So who am I to deny this world a chance to hope for a better life?"

The Delcatty nodded with a smile, "Alright Cel, I believe you. But know this, we are walking on thin ice as it is, if you are wrong then we may never escape this prison we call our home. I've got to go now, friend. My team, Snow and Sparky, are waiting for me at the Outpost and will worry if I'm gone too long."

"It was nice seeing you again, Katrine. Be well."

"You to Celebi," She said before moving off.

Celebi watch her friend leave. Taking a deep breath she flew over to her favourite flouting rock and sat down.

"She's really passionate about the mission, isn't she?" A voice came from the shadows next to her.

"You should be more worried about her nearly seeing you, Katelyn," Celebi told the other.

"But she didn't, that's all that matters," A Swellow flew out from hiding and landed next to Celebi. "So, with her little waring are we still going to do this?" The Swellow asked.

"He has to trust you, you must tell him."

"But the price-"

"Has to be made!" Celebi cut her off.

Swellow lowered her head in sadness, "The team will be destroyed and I can't even warn them. F**K you Darkrai and whatever plans of destruction you have."

With that, the Swellow took off. Her strong wings taking her to the meeting she never wanted to have.


	4. Exploration Team Stardust

*Hands you rotten food* Go ahead, through it, I dare you. I dubble dare you even. Yes I know, it's been ages since I last updated. The first three paragraphs were a pain to write trying to get them right. Then school started and that thew me off. Oh, BTW, It's my Brithday! I'm 18 and was taken for my first drink in a pub. For those who don't know it's 18 that's the legal age in Australia, not 21 like USA. I got a pair of boots that have a decent heel (I'm really not fond of heels) and an e-reader. Anyway, I do plan to finish this story eventually. So here it is.

* * *

(The Past)

As the new friends walked to the guild Treecko couldn't help but watch the world in wonder. It was as if he was just realising the world around him. Like a small child he was seeing the world for all its beauty, not for the flaws it held. Tree could hear the whistle of the wind through the trees. He could feel was the sun's warmth on his skin. He could smell the scent of autumn in the air; at least he thought it was autumn. Yet though all of this Tree knew this paradise he found himself in was not right. He looked down at the watch. The brown band watch he knew was not his was secured around his right wrist, his only clue to his unknown past.

Tree also watched his new friend with great interest. He noted everything about him with detail. From the top of his pointed ears to the tip of his tail, everything about this Totodile told him that he knew this path well and that he felt safe taking it. Tree could also see excitement and fear in Toto's features. The excitement he could understand, he just found a new friend willing to help him for fill a lifelong dream. It was the fear that he couldn't understand. What could drive someone with such promise to be so scared of everything? He did not know. All he did know was that he was willing to help him and that he himself needed his aid. For now, that was enough.

Toto could hardly believe his good fortune. Following him right now was the most helpful, strongest and all round kindness Pokémon he had ever met. He could never for the life of him be able to explain the gratitude he felt right now. If anything above all else though, he felt for Tree. Not only did he give him the courage to help himself, but also while doing it with no memory. It baffled him as to how that could be so. Should one with no memory be scared of everything, like him? He didn't know nor did he truly want to know what his friend was feeling. He was no longer afraid of asking to join the guild, he was now afraid of rejection. What if they thought he wasn't good enough? They are the famous Wiggilytuff guild after all. Fear and excitement all swarmed around in him, he was even getting Butterfree's in his stomach. He quickened his pass just a little as he saw the crossroad up a head.

As they walked the two came to a crossroad that leads four ways. About 20m in front of them was the stairs to Wigglytuff's Guild that cut into the rock. To their left was the way to Treasure Town, one of several towns scattered across the land. Treasure Town is a market place of sorts with a variety of stores to cater to almost any need. To the right was the directed road out of the area to whatever adventures await the eager and adventure hungry Pokémon.

Toto led his new found friend across the crossroad and up the stone steps of the guild. When they reached the grate covered sentry hole Tree couldn't help but chuckle. In front of him was a large tent structure that looked like a bloated Wigglytuff, then again all Wigglytuff looked blotted.

"OK," Toto began as he turned Tree. "To get in the guild you have to stand on the sentry grate in order to identify yourself. You have to register as a team first, and then you train until the Guild Master thinks that you're ready to go on our own. However, this is the point when I normally just run off scared." He took a deep breath, clearly embarrassed.

"Then I'll go first," Suggested Tree as he smiled at his friend.

"No. No it's OK," Toto said back. "I'll go first. _'Got to face your fears at some point,'_ my mother always told me. OK, stepping on the grate."

With another deep breath he closed his eyes and stepped into the middle of the grate.

"Gate Keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT," The gate keeper asked.

"Totodile's footprint, a Tododile's footprint," The sentry replied.

There was a pause, for Toto it took all his willpower not to jump off and run.

"You may ENTER, the other ONE with you MUST stand on the grate TOO." The gate keeper called to them. Toto smiled as he stood off the grate and went to the side.

Treecko followed Toto's lead. He stood on the grate like him and waited for the process to be complete.

"Gate Keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT," The gate keeper asked.

"It's a, hmmm, it's a Treecko's, I think?" The confused voice down below replied.

"You THINK! You're the BEST sentry in this part of the WORLD! How COULD you not KNOW!?"

"It's not my fault Treecko's are rare in this part of the world!"

Tree looked at Toto, who like him was trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's TRUE you don't see MANY Treecko in these parts. You don't SEEM all that bad. You may ENTER!"

The gate opened upwards, allowing the two in. Toto smiled wide at Tree as he led the way down the ladder.

When they stepped onto the first floor they saw many Pokémon standing around. Some were looking at boards with missions on them; others were talking about what they did that day and what they were going to do the next. No matter what they were doing it was clear that they were all exploration teams by the badges they all wore.

"Hello you must be the two that just came in, yes?" Someone asked from behind them. They turned around to see a Chatot who had a look of authority to him. "If you are here to sell or do surveys then please leave, no need or time for them we have."

Tree took a step towards Chatot, "I'm sorry you're mistaken, we're here to join the guild." Tree explained.

Toto came up next to Treecko, "We want to be an exploration team." Toto finished him.

Chatot looked at the two, like he was sizing them up. With a nod at them he kept talking, "Sorry I am, lots of those kind of Pokémon come in lately we had. So, an exploration team you want to be in. Very hard work it will be, harder than many think it is. Willing to work are you?" Tree and Toto nodded at him. "Then follow."

They followed him down the ladder to a door on the second level. When they entered they saw a Wigglytuff fiddling around with an orb before putting it away. He turned to face them.

"Guild Master two Pokémon wish to become an exploration team there are." Chatot told the Guild Master who was clearly excited to meet them.

"Friendly friends, always nice to have more." Wigglytuff said as he came over to greet them. "You want to join the guild?" He asked.

"Yes!" Toto yelled excitedly.

"The first thing, what's your team name?" He asked with a smile.

"Team name? I knew I had over looked something. Got any ideas Tree?"

Tree put his claw to his chin, "Stardust," he finally said.

"Stardust?" Toto questioned.

"You don't like it? It just sounds nice to me," Tree answered him.

"Good enough for me. Team Stardust it is Guild Master!" Toto told Wigglytuff.

"Team Stardust, I like that name, it sounds very optimistic." Wigglytuff started what looked like dancing while saying "Registering" a few times. When he stopped he let out a Hyper Voice at them making them shake a little. "Restoration finished, you are now part of this guild as Team Stardust," Wiggletuff turned around to grab a yellow box than turned back to them and handed it to Toto.

"In this box there is a map, badges for you both, treasure bag to store your items and two special items that will help you get started as a team. Good luck and try your hardest to be the best you can."

And with that, Tree and Toto were led out of Wigglytuff's room, down a corridor to the left with other rooms leading of it and into the room at the end. "Your room while you are training this will be." Chatot said to them. "Get to sleep early. Up early tomorrow you will be." Chatot left them.

"Tree I can't thank you enough, you helped me get back my relic fragment and get into the guild." Toto said as he sat on the bed closes to the door. Tree took the other bed further at the end.

"We're a team now, Toto. It's only right that we help each other. Come on, let's open this box."

Toto moved the box between them and opened the lid. From inside he pulled out a map, two badges that indicated they were beginners, a Treasure Bag, a Pecha Scarf and a Red Bow.

"They've given us a bow!" Toto said excitedly as he took the bow and held it in his claws, eyes wide in disbelief. Tree took the Pecha Scarf in his hand and rubbed the pink fabric between his finders.

"_You got to get that fur out of your face; you want to be able to see otherwise," A young male voice said._

"_It's called hair, not fur, and don't worry about it, it doesn't get in the way that often," A female voice said in return._

"_What about in a fight, huh? It's too long and will get in your eyes. Here I've found this Pecha Scarf, use it to keep you _hair _up"_

"Treecko? Treecko? Are you OK?" Toto asked as he shocked his friends arm.

Tree blinked before looking up at Toto who was standing in front of him, "Toto, what is it?"

"'_What is it?'_ Tree, you were out of it."

"Really, I guess I was."

Toto sat down again but close to Tree, "What was that?"

Tree shrugged, "I don't know what it was exactly, but when I held it I think I remembered voices."

"Voices? What did they say?" Toto asked with caring interest.

"They were talking about using a Pecha Scarf to tie back hair."

Toto thought for a moment before he pulled out a notebook and a pen then gave them to Tree. "I bought them yesterday as I way of helping me remember important things about exploration. You can have them instead."

Tree looked at the dark grey book, "I can't have this, why do I need it?"

"You can use it to help you get your memory back. By writing important things down you may start to remember something about yourself," Toto smiled at Tree warmly.

"I guess you're right. Thanks partner," Tree looked outside at the dark sky. "We better get to sleep or we will be late tomorrow."

"Good night then," Toto yarned then culled up on his bed.

"Night Toto," Tree lay down on his bed.


End file.
